Kisah Seru Fairy Tail
by Ishira Stuwerd
Summary: kali ini aku membuat kumpulan cerita kisah anggota Fairy Tail! semoga kalian tertarik membacanya! dan bagi yang membaca tolong di Review ya!
1. Natsu Dragneel

**hai hai~~**

**aku datang lagi~**

**kali ini aku akan menceritakan kisah orang-orang di Fairy Tail~**

**entah ceritanya menarik atau tidak. itu suka ati kalian semua yang membacanya~**

**selamat menik mati~**

Hallo, perkenalkan, namaku Natsu Dragneel. Aku mempunyai sebuah tim, anggotanya ialah Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, dan Wendy Marvell. Oh ya, tak lupa juga dengan Kucingnya, Happy dan Carla. Oke, sampai di sini saja perkenalannya. Yak! Kita mulai ke cerita.

* * *

" Happy! Happy! Kemana sih dia?" Tanyaku. Selagi aku sibuk mencari Happy. Ikan yang tadiku pancing, aku biarkan tergeletak disana. Sampai akhirnya aku capek mencari Happy. Aku berniat memakan ikan tadi yang aku pancing. Gak taunya...

"yo! Natsu!" Sapa salah satu temanku yang laki, dia mempunyai rambut yang berwarna biru Dongker yang bisa kita panggil dengan nama Gray. Kelihatannya mereka enak sekali makan ikan bakar. Eh? Tunggu dulu, tadi aku bilang apa? Ikan bakar?

" Woi, jangan seenaknya membakar ikan orang dong, dan lagi kalian langsung memakannya!"

"gak papakan? Ayo sini Natsu, makan bareng kita" Ajak temanku yang laen, tapi kali ini perempuan dan dia memiliki tambut berwarna Scarlet yang bisa kita panggil dengan nama Erza. Hah, tunggu dulu, seharusnyakan si pemilik yang ngajak, ini kok kebalik sih? Kok perasaan dari tadi aku telat nyadar melulu ya? Nih Author kurang ajar banget jadi orang! Kalo aja bisa ketemu, akan ku hajar kau Author sialan!#aduh pingin deh orang-orang di FT datang ke sini# malah ngarep kita datang. Dasar Author aneh!#apa lu bilang?*akhirnya kami berantem* oke! Balik ke cerita# yasudahlah, yang penting dapat makan ikan bakar. Dari pada gak sama sekali!? Ya gak?

Selesai makan, aku menceritakan bahwa Happy hilang kepada teman-temanku ini. Mereka terkejut. Dan anak perempuan berembut biru yang bisa kita panggil dia dengan nama Wendy lebih terkejut plus khawatir entar terjadi sesuatu pada Happy.

" Kamu kok gak jaga Happy baik-baik sih? Diakan kucingmu!" Ujar Seorang gadis berambut Blonde yang bisa kita panggil dengan nama Lucy.

" Iya aku tau, tapi tadi saat aku dan Happy sedang mancing, Happy bilang dia mau mancing di tempat sebelah kanan ku yang laen, eh gak taunya waktu aku selesai mancing dan pergi ke tempatnya, dia dah gak ada lagi" Jelas Natsu panjang lebar.

" Dasar kamu ini! Ya sudahlah, ayo kita cari" Ajak Erza.

Setelah parcakapan tadi, kami langsung mencari Happy. Pertama kami nengok ulang ke tempat Happy mancing tadi. Tapi tetap aja gak ada. Kami cari ke tempat yang laen. Tapi tetap aja gak ketemu, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk berpencar. Lucy, Wendy dan Carla pergi bareng ke sebelah Utara, Aku pergi ke arah Selatan, Erza di sebelah Barat dan Gray bagian Selatan. Kami terus mencari sampai malam. Tapi tetap aja gak ketemu. Huh, sebenarnya kemana sih Happy.

Walaupun tetap gak ketemu. Kami terus mencari. Saat itu aku dah sangat khawatir. Bagaimana jika Happy di culik karen dia adalah kucing yang bisa berbicara, dan orang yang menculiknya itu ingin membongkar Happy kalo-kalo Happy ternyata adalah robot? TIDAAAAAK! Jangan sampai, jangan sampai. Lalu tiba-tiba aja aku, Erza, dan Gray mendengar teriakan Wendy dan Lucy. Kami langsung berlari ke tempat Wendy, Carla dan Lucy berada.

" Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Gray panik

" Aye!" sapa seekor kucing berwarna biru

" HAPPY!" Teriak kami bertiga.

" Kemana aja kamu.." Erza langsung saja menceramahi Happy habis-habisan. Karena dia telah membuat kami mencarinya sampai larut malam begini. Sebenarnya, Lucy juga pingin marah. Tapi dia gak jadi, karena sudah ada Erza yang memarahinya. Setelah Erza selesai memarahinya. Kami nanya ke Happy, kemana aja dia. Lalu dia menjawab..

" Habes makan ikan banyak" Jawabnya santai.

" Hah!?"

" Iya, Gini ceritanya. Tadi setelah aku permisi sama Natsu. Aku ketemu sama kucing-kucing dari edolas, lalu mereka mengajakku makan ikan bareng. Ikannya banyak lho! Karena kekenyangan, aku keriduran. Dan sekarang ini baru bangun dan berencana pulang, gak taunya pas aku keluar dari semak-semak, Lucy dan Wendy teriak" jelas Happy panjang lebar.

" RUGI KAMI MENCEMASKANMU, KAMU MALAH ENAK-ENAKKAN!" teriak kami kompak" Huh!" setelah itu kami meninggalkan Happy sendiri. Happy teriak-teriak minta maaf. Tapi kami malah berpura-pura gak dengar. Haaahh, beginikah akhir cerita hidup memancingku? Yang tadinya mau makan sepuasnya dan beristirahat di ganti dengan berbagi makanan ke yang laen dan dan mencari Happy sampe larut malam begini. Sial amat sih nasibku ini!

TAMAT

**Selesai~ selesai~**

**Bagaimana? enak gak?**

**kalo gak enak nantik cerita selanjutnya akan ku usahakan agar lebih menarik!**

**dan..mohon maaf ya~! karena ceritany pendek begini! lagi gak ada ide yang muncul. jadinya segini yang selesainya!**

**sudah dulu ya~! jangan lupa di Review lho!~**


	2. Lucy Heartfilia

**udah beberapa hari aku gak update ya**

**sekaranglah waktunya~**

**lagi ada ide buat ceritanya**

**hehehehe**

Hallo, perkenalkan, namaku Lucy, aku suka menbuat Novel dan Membaca. Oh ya! Aku juga mempunyai tim. Anggotanya ialah Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbaster, Wendy Marvel, Erza Scarlet dan tidak lupa dengan kucingnya yaitu Happy dan Carla. Ah! Sampai di sini dulu perkenalannya. Ayo kita simak ceritanya.

Pagi ini, aku bersama Timku berlibur bersama. Kali ini kami akan berlibur ke Amazing Library, sebenarnya itu pilihanku. Awalnya kami masih banyak pilihan. Natsu dan Happy ingin ke tempat makan, Wendy, Carla dan Erza ingin ke kolam berenang sedangkan Gray ingin ke tempat game center( biasalah.., merekakan gak pernah masuk, jadi penasaran, makanya Gray kepingin). Karena banyak pilihan, kami main suit. Siapa yang menang, kita ke tempat pilihannya. Gak taunya aku yang menang. Mereka tampak kecewa, dan akhirnya aku memilih ke sana saja. Karena, semua pilihan mereka ada di Amazing Library.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka hanya terdiam takjub melihat isi dalam Amazing Library. Amazing Library sangat luas lho! Di sana ada tempat makan yang sangat mewah, ada kolam berenang yang tidak kalah mewahnya dari tempat makan, ada tempat bermain Golf, ada Game center juga di sana, dan yang paling Amazingnya ialah...PUSTAKAnya! alasan aku ke sini bukan karena teman-temanku kecewa karena tidak bisa melakukan aktifitas mereka. Tetapi karena aku yang sangat kepingin ke pustaka ini. Udah ruangannya dingin, luas, boleh bawa makanan dan bukunya juga lengkap. Lain kali aku bawa Levy-chan ke sini ah!

Selagi aku sibuk dengan duniaku sendiri, mereka yang lain juga sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing. Saat-saat ini jarang aku dapatkan, suasana yang tenang. Tetapi tidak, saat Natsu tidak sengaja membakar Celana Boxernya Gray.

" Woi, panas tau, apa yang kau lakukan mata lebar?"

" Aku tidak sengaja, gak usah teriak-teriak gitu dong mata sipit"

" Apa?! Kau ngajak berantem hah?"

" Kalau iya KENAPA?"

" Oke, aku terima, _Ice make Floor__"_ tiba-tiba saja lantai menjadi es semua. Orang-orang jadi susah bergerak. Aku sudah menduga ini pasti perbuatan Gray dan Natsu. Aku segera keluar dari pustaka dan saat aku keluar, aku mendapatkan rambutku terbaka. Dan, saat itu juga aku berlari ke sana kemari untuk memadamkan apinya. Ternyata nasipku ini begitu sial. Sesudah rambutku kembali normal. Aku melihat Erza menuju ke arah mereka. Dia hendak menghentikan mereka. Gak taunya dia malah dapat bentakan dari mereka. Saat itu juga Erza, eh, maksudku, saat itu juga monster bangkit kembali#dibunuhErzadalamsekejab#.

" AKU BILANG DARI TADI BERHENTI"

Mendengar teriakan Erza tadi aku menjadi tenang. Dengan bentakan tadi, pasti mereka akan berhenti. Tapi aku salah besar. Mereka justru makin menjadi-jadi perkelahiannya. Malah Erza juga ikut-ikutan. Eh tunggu, Erza juga ikut-ikutan? Gyaaaa! Bisa mati orang-orang di sini. Sebelum sempat aku menghentikan mereka. Erza telah menghancurkan tempat ini.

" kumpulan orang bodoh" ujar Carla.

Saat itu juga orang pemilik Amazing Library datang padaku dan menagih apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Saat aku mengetahui berapa tagihannya, aku hanya bisa terduduk lemas. Rasanya aku seperti orang bodoh karena telah membawa mereka kesini. Ternyata memang lebih baik aku membawa Levy-chan saja.

" Huuuaaaa, kapan nasibku bisa beruntung?"

" Kasihan Lucy-san, tapi kenapa Licy-san yang di tagih? Kan yang melakukannya Natsu-san, Gray-san, Happy dan Erza-san?"

" Itu karena orang yang menagihnya juga bodoh"

" Hiks! Hiks! Rasanya aku mau menghilang saja"

TAMAT

**oke~~**

**dah selesai~**

**gimana? enak gak? atau membosankan?**

**kalo membosankan maaf ya~**

**habes idenya yang keluar kayak gini sih~**

**oh ya Ishira mengucapka TERIMA KASIH BANYAK buat orang-orang yang telah mendukungku**

**terutama Nanako-san**

**makasih banyak ya Nanako-san**

**ah, udah ah gak usah basa-basi lagi**

**pokoknya di review aja ya**

**cuma di review kok~**

**gampang~**

**dahhh~**

**tunggu episode selanjutnya ya~**


	3. Gray Fullbuster

**Horee!**

**kali ini gak lama kan updatenya!**

**hehehehhe, seneng deh **

Hallo, perkenalkan namaku Gray. Aku biasanya suka melepas pakaianku tanpa aku sadari. Aku juga mempunyai Tim. Anggotanya ialah Natsu Dragneel, Lucy heartfilia, Erza scarlet, wendy marvel dan tak lupa juga dengan kucingnya happy dan Carla. Sampai di sini dulu perkenalannya!daaah!

Hai, sudah kenal denganku kan?! Aku yang keren ini #dasar narsis loe# apaan sih tu author, bilang aja iri #ih, sorry aja, siapa juga yang iri sama loe, entahlah kalo dibilang iri sama Natsu, aku sih terima# huh! Dikit-dikit Natsu, Dikit-dikit Natsu, capek dengernya! Ah, sudahlah, gak usah basa basi lagi, langsung aja ke ceritanya.

Gini, pagi ini seperti biasanya di Guild Fairy Tail, ribut bangeeet! Ya pasti kalian taulah penyebabnya, si itu-tuh, Natsu Dragneel, abangnya si Author#wah! Makasih banyak...# oke, apa kalian tau aku di mana? Aku ada di antara keributan itu. Kami semua yang laki-laki berkumpul dan membuat keributan, eiiits, jangan salah paham dulu, kami ikut membuat keributan karena terpancing oleh si Natsu. Para perempuan hanya bisa mengeluh. Dan aku melihat Juvia yang sedang memperhatikanku. Dan aku sekilas mendengar Juvia berkata 'Berjuanglah Gray-sama' tuh anak aneh deh, masa orang bertengkar didukung sih? Maunyakan dihentikan.

Setelah capek bertengkar, aku duduk di kursi Bar dan memesan segelas jus jeruk, dan meminumnya. Di samping kiriku ada Cana yang sedang meminum minuman kerasnya yang segentong itu, dan disamping kananku ada Lucy yang sedang minum jus jeruk juga. Dan aku lihat Juvia yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik tembok sambil mengeluarkan aura hitamnya. Tiba-tiba saja Cana dan Lucy mengatakan sesuatu secara bersamaan.

"Gray, pakaianmu hilang lagi"

"Apa? Sejak kapan?"

" Gray-San, itu tidak sopan" ujar Wendy yang ternyata duduk di depanku sambil menutup matanya.

Mendengar kata-kata Wendy, aku langsung mencari pakainku yang entah di mana keberadaannya. Aku masih mencari pakaianku yang hilang itu. Tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu Guild dan muncullah tiga orang di sana. Satu perempuan dan Dua laki-laki. Yapp! Itu adalah timnya Levy. Anggotanya Jet, Droy dan Levy. Jet dan Droy yang melihat para laki-laki sedang bertengkar, juga ikut-ikutan. Dan Levy langsung berlari menuju ke arah Lucy. Setelah itu aku melanjutkan aktifitasku yaitu mencari pakaianku yang hilang. Lalu aku bertabrakan dengan Juvia.

"Gray-sama tetap keren walaupun hanya memakai Boxser" ujarnya. Nih anak betul-betul aneh. Orang lagi panik mencari pakaian yang hilang, dia malah bilang keren. Yaahh! Walaupun aku memang keren. Tiba-tiba saja Levy menegurku.

"Gray, pakaianmu kemana?"

"gak tau, tiba-tiba aja ngilang"

"Haha, memang kebiasaanmu itu gak bisa di hilangin ya?"

"Gak taulah!" ujarku sambil terus mencari pakaianku.

"Hei Gray, nih celanamu" ujar Lucy kepadaku sambil menyerahkan celanaku.

"Bajunya mana?"

"Gak liat tuh"

"gray~ aku menemukan bajumu nih~" ujar Cana kepadaku yang telah mabuk karena meminum minuman keras kebanyakan.

"Wah, makasih banyak!" ujarku gembira. Aku langsung memakai pakaianku. Setelah memakainya aku kembali bergabung dengan para laki-laki. Setelah itu, aku kembali duduk di bar. Tiba-tiba saja(lagi) Cana, Lucy, Mira dan Levy mengatakan sesuatu secara bersamaan.

"Gray, pakaianmu hilang lagi"

"Hah! KAPAN KEBIASAANKU INI BISA HILANG SIH?"

"Gray-san tidak sopan"

"Gray-sama memang keren"

TAMAT

**oke~ oke~**

**enak gak? enak gak?**

**hihihi**

**Ishira lagi seneng nih**

**karena dapat no hpnya Nanako-san**

**oke..sampai di sini dulu~**

**jangan lupa di review ya~**


	4. Erza Scarlet

**hehe**

**selesai-selesai~ duh senengnya nih cerita ke update juga~**

**hehe langsung baca aja ceritanya ya~**

Hallo, perkenalkan, namaku Erza. Aku sangat suka dengan kueh, terutama kue Keju dan kue Stroberry. Aku juga mempunyai Tim. Anggotanya ialah Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia dan Wendy Marvel dan tak lupa juga dengan kucingnya Happy dan Carla. Oke, sampai di sini dulu Perkenalannya! Langsung ke ceritanya aja.

"Hoaaamm! Hmmm? Kyaaa, sudah jam 8.25. aku bisa terlambat"

Nah, tadi itu teriakanku. Aku langsung pigi mandi dan memakai pakaianku. Setelah itu aku langsung pergi. Sarapan? Tidak, tidak, tidak, ini sudah hampir terlambat, jadi gak sempat sarapan lagi. Apa kalian tau kenapa aku buru-buru? Gak kan?! Gini, kemarin aku baca di panflet( bener gak kek gini tulisannnya?) di depan toko... dah lupa apa namanya. Di sana di beritahukan kalau kita bisa mengalahkan 15 banteng dalam waktu yang sangat cepat, bagi yang juara 1 mendapatkan 28 kueh, yang juara 2 mendapatkan 20 kueh dan yang juara 3 mendapatkan 15 kueh. Acaranya di mulai jam 8.35, jadi aku hampir terlambat. 10 menit lagi akan di mulai acara ini! Maka dari itu, aku langsung berlari sekuat tenaga agar bisa sampai ke toko itu tepat waktu.

"Hosh, hosh, akhirnya...sam..pai..." ujarku terengah-engah sambil mengelap keringatku yang sudah seperti air terjun itu.

Dengan cepat aku masuk ke toko itu dan melihat para peserta telah berkumpul semua. Tinggal aku seorang yang belum. Terus, seorang bapak-bapak menyuruhku untuk segera duduk, sepertinya dia orang yang membuat acara ini. Aku langsung memilih tempat duduk. Gak taunya orang yang duduk di sebelah kanan kiriku itu adalah orang yangku kenal.

"Yo, Erza" sapa laki-laki berambut pink yang tak lain adalah Natsu.

"Huh, takku sangka kau juga ikut, Titania" ujar laki-laki berambut hitam yang tak lain adalah Gajeel.

"Ngapain kalian di sini?"

"Tentu saja untuk ikut pertandingan ini"

"Kalu menang, aku bisa dapat makanan gratis, Gi hee"

Mendengar itu, aku makin semangat menghadapi pertandingan ini. Ah, aku lupa bilang, pertandingan sudah di mulai dari tadi. Nah, sekarang giliran Natsu. Natsu tampak sangat menikmati pertandingan melawan Banteng itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia lahsung membakar banteng-banteng itu satu persatu. Selanjutnya giliran Gajeel, sebelum dia masuk untuk melawan banteng-banteng itu, dia berkata pada Natsu 'aku gak akan kalah darimu Salamander', setelah mengatakan itu Gajeel langsung masuk dan bergegas melawan banteng-banteng itu. Setelah Gajeel, tentu saja aku. Aku melawan banteng-banteng itu dalam sekejab dengan menghumuskan pedangku. Setelah itu, kami mendengar hasil pengumumannya. Kalian mau tau berapa kecepatan kami melawan Banteng-banteng itu? Hehe, pastilah aku yang menang. Natsu 16,5 detik, Gajeel 17,3 detik dan aku 10,5 detik. Kalau orang laen sih, sampai bermenit-menit.

Akhirnya, aku mendapatkan 28 kueh! Natsu mendapakan 20 kueh dan Gajeel 15 kueh, kalau di gabungkan jadi 63 kueh! Banyakkan! Setelah acara ini selesai. Kami pulang, eh lebih tepatnya kami pergi ke guild untuk bagi-bagi kueh sama orang-orang yang ada di guild. Seru lho! Oh ya, kok rasanya di cerita ini kepribadianku beda jauh dengan yang aslinya ya? Hoi Author, kenapa kau mengubah sifat asliku hah? # hehehe, sekali-sekali gak papakan?# dasar kurang ajar. Jadilah kami main kejar-kejaran.

Tamat

**gimana? serukan? ada yang mau ikut pertandingan ini? gampang! tinggal daftar aja ke alamat ini:**

**banda aceh. jln. prada**

**hush, jangan di anggap betulan pendaftaran ini ya!**

**Erza: hoi Author, gak usah basa-basi lagi, langsung tutup aja ceritanya**

**Author: cih, gak enak bener sama sifat aslinya ini**

**Erza: apa kau bila?! mau ku bunuh hah?**

**kyaaaa**

**Gajeel: huh, tu Author ribut banget sih?**

**Natsu: kok dia bisa jadi penulis ya? padahal dia kan bodoh**

**Gajeel, Erza & Author: kau sendiri juga bodoh!**

**oke sekarang mereka bertiga sedang bertengkar, aku bisa bebas dengan gampang karena aku adalah penguasa seluruh kekuatan Dragon Slayer..muehehehehe**

**sudah ah, gak usah basa-basi lagi. dah~jangan lupa di review lho!**


End file.
